A number of tire simulation processes are known to a person skilled in the art, and examples are provided in patent documents EP 1 371 534, EP 1 516 751 and US 2001/0020386.
The most widely known process, developed by M. Pacejka in 1996 and disseminated under the name “Magic Formula”, models the tire by means of parameters lacking a causal link with the physics, and is thus unsuitable for reliably taking into consideration the forces transmitted by a tire, especially in situations involving high and/or variable forces.
While some of the most recent simulation processes, and in particular those described in the aforementioned patent documents, use a more or less complete physical model of the tire, these processes do not enable entirely realistic values for the longitudinal forces, the transverse forces and the self-alignment torque of the tire to be provided.